unexpected
by thatrandomyugiohgal
Summary: Zane's life takes a unexpected turn. Better Sumary inside. [Proshipping]
1. Chapter 1

Xx I do not own anything epically Yugioh Gx or anything like it xxx

Rated M.

Proshipping.

This story is not really on the time line or it is definitely after season 4. Sorry for the misleading start of this story. I also changed the title so it is more of a mystery in mind.

Summary: Zane has finally dismissed Shroud as his manger, but 2 weeks later he gets a sceptical note saying something that even our cold hearted friend thinks is low.

He goes somewhere he knows all too well and stuff goes down straight as he walks through the door. What happens find out.

(Zane's pov)

I woke up on this fine morning hoping that last night wasn't a dream. I carefully reach out of my warm and safe bed over to my black hard wood night stand upon which is holding my phone. As I finally get to my phone I pick it up and gradually turn it on but there is nothing new. No new text, new post,no new nothing. Not even from the one person who promised me that when they got home last night they would say that they were safe.

That's when I get mad. "Phoenix!" I growled out clenching both my hands dropping my phone as doing the action.

It fell on the duvet with a muffled thud. I got up from the warm bed into the cold room, where I found my robe sitting on the chair in the corner over looking the room and the balcony.

I was walking lazily Down the lengthy hallway and noticed down the stairs there was a random letter placed smoothly leaning against the door. Non of the maids were around (gladly). I cautiously pick the letter up putting it in reading distance and it said:

'We have you're precious little Phoenix right here with us if you want him back then come find us. You know who we are and frankly where we are so we'd hurry if we were you. Unless you don't care about this stuck up uptight 'Brat.'

I immediately drop the latter and it gracefully and gently fell to the floor going left to right nearly as gracefully as it was falling. But that was not the way to describe the way I shot back upstairs and got dressed then legged it down again and threw myself outside got in to my car and tailed it to where I knew where the 'people' would be.

I finally reached it a back alley way down town it was were all the druggies went or the people who love the dark side of dueling 'The Underground'. I rushed out of my vehicle and slammed the door making sure I locked it so no one would hijack it and rushed over the security protected door.

"Name? And state you're business here." The security guard said in a moody temper as soon as I got to the heavy metal door not giving me any chance to do or say anything.

"Zane Truesdale you underhanded fool and I am here for.. A duel, a duel that's it. I am here for a duel indeed.

From who's there something is going to go down I know it so it wasn't a lie at all.

Without any arguments he just took his time opening the Damn door and then let me in.

He was quick to shut it though.

There was a couple of options to do once inside if you've got the access password. Down the stairs which lead to the a traction of many. Or go down a Couple of corridors. I did just that I got to a red iron door of which was closed but I can hear voices inside, one extremely pissed off and another one that sounded muffled like they were gagged.

I was about to knock but the door easily slid open with force it was dark. Why was it so dark?. I walked In raising my caution up a notch. But as soon as I step in the room the door slams shut and I hear it being locked as soon as that we was done the lights came on. Hallelujah but very blinding at first glance.

Finally I see him my one and only lover Aster Phoenix but not in his normal state he is so very carefully tied up to a chair and handcuffed by his feet, his hands and his neck. He is crying so hard but you can't hear it as he has a cloth forcefully shoved In his mouth. I can't help but see he is bleeding via his nose and there is cuts and bruises all over his now damaged but once a amazing body.

His eyes looked full of guilt and sorrow and I couldn't blame him.

I ran over to try and help him but it was useless nothing I could do would free him from the metal chains. It was hopeless then I froze when I hear them. Those slow heavy footsteps and they stopped before and calm voice.

Next chapter soon. Out of space.

Pls read. It would mean a lot.

Sorry for the random picture I wanted to put one on but I didn't want to get it taken down so I put a picture of my cat. He is such a poser.

Please let me know what you think. It means a lot to me.

If you like this but think that I have done something wrong please say so because although it is my story and the way I want it to be like. A story is something the readers will enjoy so if a detail is missed then the reader might not get the full extent of the story so it might just be better to let the readers say what they want to say and I can make some changes but if it is a rational change it just might make another story altogether so it will be a prequel or a sequel. Thank you.


	2. unexpected the unexpected

H Hey guys I tried my best to listen to your opinions and help Thank you for that this is part 2.

(Asters pov)

When Zane suddenly came into the room I felt the warmest feeling I had all day. I didn't even know why I was in tears. I only knew that I couldn't move because I was tied and chained up to this appropriately place chair and left to rot. But when Zane rushed up to me and tried to get me out of the rope and chains he gave up it was useless.

We looked at each other both with sympathy. Then Zane broke the exchange when footsteps emerged I couldn't see because they were behind me and I facing the door.

But what's worse than a pair of footsteps? Two sets of footseteps that's right.

They stopped before my back it is so tense. I looked back up at Zane but he is still looking at whatever was behind my back but this time his look is different now. He is looking super shocked and then it changed to something I hadn't seen before his terrifying look.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. AND YOU, I GOT RID OF YOU AGES AGO HOW DARE YOU TWO TAKE WHAT IS MINE"

Zanes voice boomed across the empty large room.

The only thing we got as a reply was two small snigger from behind me one was with a southern accent, the other was deep but somehow I know it but why? It seems like a distant memory but feels more than that.

Before I knew it they must have in tied me then the magical sound of the chains being undone when they crashed to the floor my first action was to get up.

I shot up then span around and who I saw I was just not ready for and I nearly fainted or threw up.

(Zane's pov)

I was so glad when they untied him. Aster just rocketed up onto his feet causing me to jolt. But when he saw who has done this to him he nearly started to cry again but this time his face was miserable and confused. Those crystal blue eyes of his looked down at his soft feet.

"What is going on, what is the meaning of this?"

He screamed. "Kyle I thought you were burnt to death once I defeated you on your personal yacht.(more like a full on cruise) after you're disappearance after the duel against Dr. Collector."

Again he screamed.

Kyle Jables, otherwise known as 'The D' ( what kind of name is that? I mean are you serious?) spoke "Didn't I tell you that I would return. You thought I was dead but no I got out and went home. But I must say Aster, my boy I thought you would come by just to check."

He smiled like this was nothing and that he didn't care that he a had cheated death.

This took it's toll on Aster however he nearly fell to the floor in pain and shock that The D was in fact alive and well. "How could you. I grew up with the man who murdered my farther and when I got justice. (ear for a ear) or so I thought it turns out he didn't die. It doesn't make sense. I want a answer but I know that I won't get any but how? And what did you do after I know that you have plenty of money to sort you and Lucina (1) out for the rest of you're lives but what have you been up to the world thinks you're dead but hear you are kidnapping me and showing you face to us."

Aster had just exploded his feelings out but I had no idea who this 'Lucina' is it sounds dazzling doesn't it.

(Kyle Jables (The D) pov) (ohhhh am I not just so bad right now.)

I can't even explain how I feel right now I am loving it. Ever since Aster had beaten me for Plasma and for the a vengeance of his dad that I had a massive part with.

I have been in the back round watching his little victories on TV in my home when I needed to get my frustration out. It reminded me of something years ago when I had just brought him home.

(Flashback) Little Aster Phoenix in his new home, his new bedroom unpacking his clothes and sorting everything out with his new 'farther' (foster carer if you are not a fan of just calling him 'dad') he had felt alone but when he heard the door open then calmly shut he looked up and saw Kyle standing at the foot his his Queen sized water bed.

Smiling and with his hands behind his back he lovingly said "Aster I know that we have only just met but I went out after my last duel and I thought that I should make my new son happy after all you and me have been through dramatic changes after all."

He then passed a neatly packaged box to young Aster who opened it and his ocean blue eyes sparkled with delight as he cheerfully said

"Thank you, D. Awww a Doom Lord plushie I love it."

Kyle just smiled and said

"anything for you son. I knew you would like it a card that is only for you, and one of a kind that you dad made for you, and personally made r to a soft teddy just for you".

He seemed happy after all he has finally got time to spend with his new family member but not even going near of what the police has told him. After all he only adopted Aster to cover up the fact that he had been the one to kill Mark Phoenix just to get his hand on the ultimate Destiny card.

He didn't get time to prepare for what happened next Aster ran up to him and gave him a massive hug for a little Aster.

"I love you D,thank you."

He said his eyes tearing up. As Kyle wiped them up with a near by tissue from the box. He smiled some more before he hugged Aster back saying

"I love you too Aster in a dad way obviously. And I know that we will catch the criminal who killed him I promise"

(End Flashback)

Oh yes those were the days he had felt like a human being with lots of secrets now all he was, was a stuck up rich man with lots of trouble that he chases after.

Xxxxx

End chapter.

I know this chapter was really long and we have one more character to pull in but this should do for now right?

I have made some needed changes to the first chapter before I started red this one.

Please tell me if I have done something wrong or If I have done something right. It means a lot to me knowing that you have read this even if it is not good. This is my first fanfiction after all. I am also planning on writing more.

Lucina is Kyle Jables ' daughter. She had dark hair and eyes just like him, hard long dark hair has always got a shine to it just like her warm loving feeling that she gets from her deceased mother.

See you in the the chapter of Unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody. I am back with chapter 3. I made op other stories thus week but this is going to be a weekly fic.

Let's get this started.

(The D's pov)

"How could you, for you're own selfish needs." Aster screamed. He had gotten his fight back as intended. Zane was merely impressed with the situation. Arms crossed like he has never done a sin in his life. That would be more Aster than Zane. But how can Aster even mention Lucina he didn't even like her.

(Flashback )

Little Aster in his new home walking around seeing where certain rooms were (it was a massive house). Lucina was in her room reading a book that her mother had given her the previous year before her fate had caught up to her. After facing the fact that her mum wouldn't be coming back home sweet little Luci had turned well, sour like a toxic waste. Kyle had asked Aster to look around for everyone's sake. Once Luci opened her door she saw a young boy. He was short, had silver hair, his eyes were like sapphire reflecting the light that was suspended above them in the crystal chandelier. He saw the girl and he then shouted for Kyle. Kyle rushed to see what was wrong and then.

"Oh so I see that you two have met one each other. How lovely."

"Who is she?" Aster had asked at the same time Luci had asked for who he was.

"Oh ok. Luci this is Aster your new younger brother. Aster meet Lucina she is your new older sister. I hope you two can get along." Kyle had hoped as he said that. But the response from his oh so loving daughter was not so loving after all.

"What! Why! How could you! He isn't even my brother. I a, and will only be a only child. Daddy." She had so much hate red in her voice and Aster couldn't handle it. He jolted to his room and locked the double doors.

"Lucina how could you hurt his little feelings. He didn't get a chance to say anything." He scolded her.

Aster and Lucina never got over that fact so they were never close. Nor call each other siblings in any means. Life. Or world.

(End Flashback )

"Funny you liked her more than you ever liked me" Aster was correct.

I looked at Shroud who was too busy thinking in his empty mind. Sure he was a all right for scheming not for much else. He wanted revenge on Zane and I wanted Aster.

"So Mr. Trusdale we wanted to make a deal." Shroud stated.

"Yeah tell that to someone who cares. Aster let's go." He scoffed whilst grabbing Asters arm.

"Zane there is more to this I think we should listen." Aster insisted.

"See your little angle even wants to listen." Shroud spoke up.

"Let's duel if we win we get you two to join us and be kinda of like servers. And if you win you can do what you wish to us." I said. I was sure that we would win.

(Asters pov )

D was right I did t like her but that doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to her.

I looked at Zane who then looked at me he looked so pissed. I nodded then he did the same but not to me to Shroud and Kyle.

(END OF THE DUEL)

"NOOOOOOO. HOW CAN THIS BE. MY PLAN WAS FLAWLESS" Kyle screamed. As his life points dropped to zero. We had won. Shroud had just shot him self. And Kyle just stopped and started laughing. Yup he had lost his mind along with every other thing he had.

Me and Zane however just sprinted out of there like there was no tomorrow.

(The next day)

I woke up when Zane got up and started to get dressed last night was nuts. We didn't even have well, (let's just say a good time shall we and move on) when we got back home. It felt nice to be able to sleep back next to Zane again, without the being kidnapped or anything else.

It was cold so I just put my suit on and put something in my pocket that warms up when you bend the metal plate that is in it. It was December so you want it to be cold.

Zane took me out for dinner then I had the idea to go and see Lucina.

"Why do you want to see her. I mean if you don't like her, it sound like you have a bad chemistry with the girl." Zane argued like he always dose. That is one thing that separates us.

"I mean you do t have to come if you do t want to Zane. I love you and you can do you're own thing. Just because you dominate me."

I was speaking the truth. I loved him so much that I could never be the one to dominate him. I would feel wrong. As a matter of fact I love being at his mercy. Under his control.

Instead he just said "I love you to but if she dose something to you just like her thing of a farther, I want to be there for you and give her, her just's deserts."(1)

His eyes said it all. If you spend time with him he opens up like a present and it is the best one I have had in years.

We got in the limo and he asked the driver to take us to the place where I grew up. It was about a hour before we got to the drive way. Even then it feels like you are driving for hours after your on the property. (2). We saw the mansion it was impressive I must admit. It was rather stunning got look at. It had purple tulips and other flowers growing up on one side with care so it doesn't look like a mess. The paint job of the outside was white and all the French windows and balconies were beautifully decorated. The mansion was massive like a castle... no but what else do you expect the world champion of the most amazing game I the world to live in? Certainly not a shack.

We stopped out side the door steps. And I still had the door key. I unlocked the door as we stood inside it was mayhem just mayhem.

(1) I got this statement from a episode of Kirby right back at ya. I forgot which episode though.

(2) I got from season 1 of pokemon roughly. You know that episode when Ash, Misty and Broke go to James house and they say 'It's felt as though we went past the gate hours ago'.

As always I want to say thank you to everyone for reading and the next chapter will be at the weekend.


End file.
